


Undyne wakes you up in the middle of the night...

by morefishplease



Series: Comfy Fish Stories [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Oral Sex, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morefishplease/pseuds/morefishplease
Summary: The reader catches Undyne giving him head in the middle of the night.





	

In the middle of the night your eyes pop open. There’s a soft prickling sensation around your groin, like something is nibbling at you, not hard enough to cause damage but not soft enough for your sleeping mind to ignore. You blink, look downwards. The moon is light enough and in the proper angle for you to see – “Undyne?”

“NGAHH!” Undyne yelps, chokes, whips her head backward and wipes her mouth in one fluid motion. “What?” she asks quickly, eyes wide, note of panic in her voice. “What is it?”

You stare at each other for a moment. Undyne is flushing a deep crimson. Her hair is messy, falling over her face, and there is a fading handprint around her breast, one that she could have only made herself, judging by the angle.

“What were you doing?”

“Nothing,” she says quickly. “You woke me up, what’s wrong?”

“Undyne, I saw you.”

Her fins droop, she casts her eyes downward, avoiding your gaze. You notice her staring at your hardon, still slick with her saliva, covered in little red pressure marks from her teeth. She mumbles something under her breath.

“What?”

“Ilikegivingyouheadwhenyou’reasleepokay?” she grumbles, slurring the words together with a sigh, trying to get it over with as quickly as she can. You reach out, caress her cheek, feel the feverish warmness beneath her skin as she blushes harder.

“That’s really hot,” you tell her, and she bites her lip, glances up at you with a smile already crinkling around the corners of her eyes.

“You really think so?” she asks, and you nod, unable to keep the smile off your own face. She blows out a sigh then, quick as lightning, pins your arms above your head. She’s an inch from your face and wearing a toothy, goofy grin. You can’t take your eyes off her teeth; from this angle they look bigger than her head. “Good,” she says in her husky, lust-laden voice, and for a moment – only a moment – you worry about what might happen next.

Undyne kisses her way down your chest, glancing upwards, judging your reaction. Her breasts are resting right above your hardon and you can’t help yourself, you thrust into her. She giggles, bites you gently on the stomach, making you flinch back down. She grabs a strip of your skin between her teeth, flicks her tongue across it, bites a tiny bit harder –

“Ouch,” you murmur and she lets it go. You’ll have a hickey tomorrow but you don’t think you’re bleeding.

She scrapes downwards the rest of the way, openmouthed, leaving an angry red trail where her teeth have been, leading down your abdomen. Then she grabs you, holds you upright, lets you flop against her face while she giggles, licks at you.

When you come you come so hard it starts to leak out of her gills, and she chokes, but she keeps her head rammed down in your groin, almost to the hilt.

“I’ll admit,” she gasps when she comes up for air, “it’s a lot more fun when you’re awake~”

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one is pretty cute. In my porn stories I've always tried to keep a pretty decent balance between the sexual and the emotional and I think this is a good example of that; there's even character development! 'Just' writing porn is the lazy way out, typically, it's always possible to write a good story and make it erotic.


End file.
